Le nom d'un roi
by Thumette
Summary: La guerre de l'Anneau fait rage. Sauron envoie les armées des orientaux, ses alliés, afin d'anéantir les royaumes du Nord de la Terre du Milieu. Soutenant un terrible siège, face à des troupes dix fois plus nombreuses, les habitants de Dale et d'Erebor tenteront de garder espoir, et devront s'armer de courage.
1. 13 octobre 3017

**Notes** : Tout appartient à Tolkien pour les personnages de Dáin II, Thorin III, Brand, Bard II, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Dwalin, Nori, Ori et Bombur ainsi que ceux dont les noms ne sont pas écrits ici, mais qui seront mentionné. Les lieux ainsi que l'intrigue principale sont également la propriété du maître. Les autres personnages sont ma propriété.

Tolkien écrit dans le Seigneur des Anneaux , que la guerre a également ravagé le Nord, la Lorien et le royaume de Thranduil. Cette fic décrit la guerre de l'anneau à Dale et à Erebor, et sera conforme au canon et à la chronologie dans la mesure du possible, avec des rajouts de personnages et d'intrigues supplémentaires.

* * *

_13 octobre 3017_

**Le garde de la porte**

Les ombres s'allongeaient sur les flancs de La Montagne, alors que le soir tombait et que le soleil disparaissait derrière la masse sombre ondoyante de la Forêt Noire. Les portes d'Erebor se refermaient lentement, sans un bruit malgré leur grande taille, ce qui prouvait bien qu'elles avaient été forgées par les plus grand maîtres des royaumes de la Terre du Milieu. Une fois les portes fermées, et les derniers voyageurs partis, la vallée devint entièrement silencieuse. Aucune voix, aucun cri d'animal ne se faisait entendre. Aucun oiseau n'avait chanté au crépuscule, les corbeaux avaient rejoint le poste de Ravenhill sur l'éperon Sud, et nul être vivant ne se faisait voir. Quand la nuit tomba, elle était froide, glaciale même.

Le garde frissonna, et se redressa un peu. Il raffermit sa prise sur la courte lance qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Son quart promettait d'être long. Il pensa avec nostalgie à son épouse qui devait, comme chaque soir, l'attendre auprès de la cheminée dans leurs appartements. Il ne pourrait aller la rejoindre qu'après de longues heures passées immobile à scruter l'obscurité. Il se réprimanda lui-même. Être garde de la porte de La Montagne était un honneur dont rêvait tous les jeunes nains, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Mais en cette lugubre nuit, il aurait bien échangé tous les honneurs du monde contre une coupe de vin chaud parfumée aux épices.

Bientôt, les oreilles du garde entendirent un léger bruit sur la route, deux cents pieds plus bas. C'était un bruit très léger de sabots cognant contre les dalles de pierre, mais le silence était si complet qu'on l'entendait sans peine. Une fois le cavalier parvenu à la porte, il fit stopper sa monture. De nouveau, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. L'air était devenu lourd, le calme oppressant. Alors le cavalier caché dans l'ombre parla, et sa voix à la fois douce et caressante donna au garde la chair de poule :

«N'y-a-t-il personne habilité à traiter avec moi ? Faites donc venir votre roi, que Dáin Pied d'acier se rende à cette porte et écoute mon message.»

Le garde ne pouvaient se retourner, mais il était sûr que les visages de ses compagnons affichaient la même expression stupéfaite. Ils attendirent quelque temps, ne sachant comment réagir. Enfin, le chef de leur unité s'avança et cria :

«Les portes sont fermées. Si vous désirez voir le roi, attendez jusqu'à demain, et venez quand il donnera audience.

- Jeune sot, répondit en ricanant la voix, on ne fait pas attendre un messager de Sauron le Grand.»

Un frisson glacé d'effroi parcourut l'échine du garde. Il entendit les pas précipités du sergent s'éloigner. L'atmosphère était devenue si oppressante qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, le chef des gardes était de retour accompagné de Sa majesté Dáin II en personne. Le roi s'approcha de la balustrade. En le voyant, faiblement éclairé par les rayons blancs de la lune, le cavalier reprit la parole :

«Salut à vous, Dáin fils de Náin, roi sous la Montagne. Le seigneur Sauron le Grand souhaite votre amitié ainsi que celle de votre peuple. Pour prouver sa bonne foi il promet de vous rendre les anneaux de pouvoir que possédait jadis votre peuple. Il ne demande en échange de cela que des informations sur le peuple des _hobbits_, et sur le lieu où il réside. Car Sauron sait que l'un d'entre eux était connu de vous à une époque.»

Troublé par cette demande, le roi ne lui fit pas réponse de suite. Alors la voix du messager se fit plus basse, plus douce et plus sucrée, si c'était possible.

«Comme simple gage de votre amitiée, Sauron demande ceci : que vous trouviez ce voleur et que vous obteniez de lui, de gré ou de force, un petit anneau, le dernier des anneaux, qu'il lui déroba un jour. Ce n'est qu'une peccadille que Sauron réclame, et une preuve de votre bonne volonté. Trouvez-le,et les trois anneaux restant de ceux que les seigneurs-nains possédaient dans le temps vous seront retournés, et le royaume de la Moria sera votre à jamais. Trouvez seulement des nouvelles du voleur, s'il est encore en vie, et où, et vous obtiendrez grande récompense et amitié durable avec le seigneur Sauron. Refusez, et les choses ne seront pas aussi bonnes. Refuserez-vous ?»

Sa voix s'était faite telle le sifflement d'un serpent, et tout ceux présents furent glacé d'effroi, mais Dáin répondit calmement :

«Je ne dis ni oui, ni non. Je dois réfléchir à ce message, et à son réel sens derrière ses jolies tournures.

- Réfléchissez bien, mais pas trop longuement.

- C'est à moi qu'il appartient de décider le temps de ma pensée.

- Pour l'instant. répondit le messager.»

Et lentement, il s'éloigna dans l'obscurité. Jamais nuit n'avait paru plus glaciale, ni ténèbres plus menaçantes. Le garde de la porte se mit à trembler.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit prologue. Pensez à laisser une petite review.


	2. 8 octobre 3018

**Notes**** : **Je voudrais d'abord remercier mes trois reviewer, qui m'ont motivé pour écrire ce premier chapitre. Et bien sûr, mille mercis à NVJM Eonarde pour m'avoir patiemment relue et corrigé mes fautes (particulièrement mes oublis de majuscules et de points d'interrogation).

Les noms des personnages d'Alyssa et de Jarl sont un hommage au grand G.R. , auteurs de la saga le Trône de Fer.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_8 octobre 3018, Troisième Âge_

**La fille du marchand de jouets**

Elle courait, sans s'arrêter, à perdre haleine. Elle sentait ses longs cheveux flotter en arrière, la terre trembler sous sa course, les distances s'effacer. Elle courait à découvert, dans le vent, ses cheveux tournoyant autour de son visage formaient un halo. Elle accéléra encore, éclata d'un rire clair et enjoué, et étendit ses bras comme si elle allait s'envoler. Enfin, elle parvint en bas de la colline, et s'effondra dans l'herbe. Allongée dans la verdure, elle ferma les yeux et reprit calmement son souffle.

« Alyssa, Alyssa, attends-moi ! »

Un jeune garçon efflanqué, aux cheveux châtain clair, accourut derrière la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta, rouge et haletant. Alyssa rouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air ennuyé. Elle resta nonchalamment allongée, quelques brins d'herbe fusant de sa longue crinière de cheveux auburn. Ses yeux verts pétillaient malicieusement.

« Et bien mon cher Bjorn, déjà fatigué ?

- Ne te moque pas ! Tu sais bien que personne ne peut te battre à la course. Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ?! Tu sais bien que je ne dois pas te perdre de vue.

- Et c'est justement pour ça que je suis partie en courant. dit-elle, en se mettant à rire. « Tu pensais vraiment qu'un orque m'attendait en bas de la colline ?

- Ton père a mis sa confiance en moi. Je ne désire pas m'en montrer indigne.

- Ah, mon cher Bjorn, tu es le chaperon le plus consciencieux du monde, mais je crois que mon père me couve un peu trop.

- Et je pense qu'il a raison. Si je n'était pas là, tous les garçons des environs seraient déjà à te tourner autour.

- Tu crois vraiment que ta présence les décourage ? » Le garçon rougit. « Tu es vraiment trop timide pour un gardien. Bon, allons-y, sinon nous n'aurons pas le temps de rentrer avant la fermeture des portes. »

Alyssa se releva et débarrassa sa jupe beige des dernières brindilles qui la parsemaient. Le visage de Bjorn était écarlate, et il haletait toujours, encore à bout de souffle. La jeune fille haussa les épaules, indifférente, et rejoignit le sentier en contrebas.

« Non, attends, tu n'as jamais demandé la permission de sortir de la ville.

- Écoute, j'ai déjà vingt ans. Ce n'est pas parce que mon père se comporte comme si j'en avais dix que tu dois t'y mettre toi aussi.

- Si tu continues…

- Et bien quoi, tu vas le dire à mon père ? »

Alyssa sourit, et s'éloigna. Son compagnon hésita, puis la suivit. Il pouvait crier, et faire beaucoup de menaces, il ne dirait rien, elle le savait. _Pauvre Bjorn. C'est un bon ami, mais il désirerait être plus à mes yeux que cela._ Malheureusement pour lui, elle le considérait depuis toujours comme son petit frère. Sa propre mère était morte il y a longtemps, et Bjorn avait perdu son père. Ils avaient été quasiment été élevés ensemble, et son père avait pris le jeune homme pour apprenti. Il lui confiait également d'autres tâches subalternes, comme surveiller sa fille quand elle sortait le dimanche.

Les deux jeunes gens cheminaient dans l'endroit qui avait été un temps appelé la Désolation de Smaug. Nulle trace de cette affliction désormais. L'air était doux et embaumait la rose. Là où se trouvaient jadis terre brûlée et pins calcinés, étaient désormais jardins fleuris, champs fertiles et vergers pleins de pommes. Le cidre que l'on faisait à Dale était une merveille. C'était justement les pommes qui l'attiraient.

Au bout d'une heure environ, il parvinrent à un grand rassemblement auprès d'un immense verger de plusieurs hectares. Des tentes jaunes avaient été dressées, et une foule de gens de toutes générations s'y pressait. Alyssa se fraya un passage, et alla saluer un homme d'un certain âge, un peu bedonnant.

« Monsieur Angot! » L'homme se retourna, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage rond et il serra sans ménagement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« Alyssa, cela faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Et ton père ?

- Très bien, la boutique marche mieux que jamais. Comment va la récolte ?

- Magnifique, c'est une merveilleuse année pour les fruits, la récolte promet d'être abondante. Oh, tu es là aussi Bjorn ?

- Bonjour monsieur.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de monde à saluer. »

La jeune fille regarda Angot s'éloigner, puis alla avec Bjorn prendre un panier. Ils s'enfoncèrent ensuite parmi les pommiers. Ils saluèrent nombre de gens en passant. Beaucoup de monde était venu, des gens de la campagne, de Dale, d'Esgaroth… Elle ne vit en revanche que peu de nains. _Je suppose que ça doit être vexant pour eux de nous voir cueillir facilement les pommes, alors qu'ils ont besoin d'une échelle pour les atteindre. _La jeune fille aperçut des gens de la noblesse mêlés au peuple, qui riaient et remplissaient de grand paniers d'osier de grosses pommes colorées. Elle vit même… _Non, ne me dites pas qu'elle est là !_ Elle se faufila à la poursuite de la chevelure brune qu'elle avait aperçue, passant entre un homme de riche apparence et une famille qu'elle connaissait, grâce de leurs excellents vignobles à l'est de la montagne.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux marrons, si foncés qu'ils en paraissant noirs, se tenait là, ramassant une magnifique pomme d'un rouge soutenu. Vêtue d'une simple robe de satin vert, elle laissait sa chevelure ondoyer librement jusqu'à ses reins _«Aileen !» _L'interpelée se retourna, un sourire surpris se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Alyssa ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Et toi ? Une princesse sans escorte, participant à la récolte ?

- Voyons, le peuple finirait par oublier le visage que possède sa princesse, si elle restait cloitrée chez elle.» Aileen la serra dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut à son niveau.

«En tout cas, je suis très heureuse de te revoir. »

Les deux jeunes filles se tutoyaient, malgré le fait que l'une d'entre elle soit la fille du roi Brand, et l'autre celle d'un marchand de jouets. La mère d'Alyssa avait été la nourrice de la princesse, et toutes deux étaient donc sœurs de lait. Maintenant qu'Aileen avait atteint l'âge adulte, et qu'on lui cherchait un époux, elles ne se voyaient plus souvent, mais leur amitié était restée vive. Bjorn les rejoignit, et ils continuèrent la cueillette ensemble. Alyssa demanda à son amie si celle-ci en savait plus sur le choix de son futur mari. Elle lui répondit que son père n'était pas pressé de la voir quitter le palais. Le roi était en effet fort soucieux ces derniers temps. Les peuples voisins se préparaient à la guerre, ils s'étaient multipliés et forgeaient des armes. Mais le pire de tout…

« …le messager est revenu, et à La Montagne également. C'est la troisième fois qu'il vient, et il a prévenu que la prochaine sera la dernière.

- Que va faire ton père ? murmura Bjorn.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis même pas sensée vous en parler d'ailleurs, mais je craint qu'il n'accède à sa demande.

- Pourquoi ferait-il cela ?

- Mon père est le roi, son devoir est de veiller sur son peuple. Sauron est puissant.

- Mais loin ! objecta Alyssa. Il est loin dans le Sud, et ne peux nous atteindre.

- Certains disent qu'il se serait allié avec les orientaux…, est-ce vrai ? interrogea le jeune homme. »

Un sombre pressentiment étreignit le cœur d'Alyssa.

« On dit bien des choses, qui sont pour la plupart fausses. Laissons cela de côté, voulez-vous ? »

Ils changèrent donc de sujet de conversation et parlèrent de choses plus légères. Quand leur panier fut remplit, ils le ramenèrent vers les tentes, où d'énormes balances avaient été installées afin de peser la récolte. Le pressentiment qui assombrissait le cœur d'Alyssa s'estompa. Quelques personnes avaient sorti des instruments de musique et on improvisa un bal en plein air. Aileen alla saluer une de ses connaissances, Bjorn se fit héler par un groupe d'amis et il rejoint la farandole qui s'était formée. Alyssa préféra se rapprocher des musiciens. Il y avait un vieil homme, soufflant dans une flûte à bec, un joueur de tambourin et un jeune homme grattant un luth. Fascinée, Alyssa contemplait ses doigts fins et nerveux courant sur les cordes, un spectacle qu'elle avait vu des centaines de fois, mais qu'elle ne se lassait pas de contempler. Le jeune homme chanta un air. Sa voix douce et grave fit lui donna la chair de poule.

Elle n'était pas la seule à observer le joueur de luth. Une jeune fille, aux beaux cheveux blonds remontés sur sa nuque en chignon, avait l'air également fascinée par le jeu du musicien. Alyssa la jugea insipide. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans de plus qu'elle. Il s'inclina galamment devant elle et l'invita à danser. N'ayant aucune raison de refuser, elle accepta. Les trois musiciens avaient entamé une rapide bourrée. Alyssa ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, et son partenaire était doué. Il la guidait de façon sûre, suivait le rythme avec précision, et tournait toujours au bon moment. Elle le dévisagea. Il était vêtu assez richement d'un doublet bleu brodé de motifs floraux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très pâle, presque transparent, et ses cheveux les mêmes que ceux de… _Oh mon Dieu ! _Elle rata un pas.

« Que faites vous ! souffla-t-elle.

- Alyssa, voyons, il fallait tourner dans l'autre sens.

- Si quelqu'un nous voit…

- Soyez rassurée, tout le monde peut nous voir sans problème. »

Alyssa tenta de quitter la piste de danse, mais alors qu'elle essayait de se dégager, les couples se remirent à tourner, et elle fut emportée dans l'autre sens.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! C'est ridicule, je suis une fille du peuple et...

- Il n'y a aucune honte à danser avec une fille du peuple, surtout quand elle est si jolie.

- Taisez-vous, je vous en supplie…

- Allons, vous étiez moins timide quand vous aviez cinq ans. »

Un regrettable incident, datant de l'époque où elle se rendait souvent au palais pour y voir Aileen, et impliquant son amie, le prince, la reine et un seau plein d'eau lui revint en mémoire, et elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Je vous assure que ma mère ne vous garde pas rancune pour la robe que ma s_œur et vous avez gâché._

- Pitié, arrêtez je vous en prie. supplia-t-elle »

Le prince se contenta de rire. Alyssa se rendit compte que la plupart des regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. _Faites que ça s'arrête. _Son père allait forcément savoir qu'elle était sortie de la ville sans sa permission. Et tout Dale allait parler de cette danse pendant plusieurs jours au moins. La fille au chignon blond lui lança un regard meurtrier. Le prince se souciait aucunement de tous les regards tournés vers eux. Pire, il semblait s'en amuser.

« Détendez-vous un peu Alyssa, vous êtes toute crispée.

- Comment voulez-vous que je me détende !

- Ne trouvez-vous pas que ces musiciens sont incroyablement doués ? Dites-moi, comment se nomme le joueur de luth ? »

De nouveau, Alyssa se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds.

« Il…c'est Jarl, il joue souvent comme ça dans la rue. »

Bard dissimula un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé. Soudain, Alyssa en eu assez de cet insupportable prince, qui la tournait en ridicule depuis le début. Elle lui écrasa le pied. Il esquissa une grimace de douleur.

« Aïe !

- Excusez-moi, j'ai raté un pas. »

De nouveau, le prince éclata de rire. Alyssa rit elle aussi devant le ridicule de la situation. Elle s'efforça de se détendre, et de profiter de la danse. Un fois la bourrée achevée, les musiciens entamèrent une gavotte. Bard s'inclina de nouveau devant elle et le relâcha. Alyssa s'enfuit, avant qu'il ne lui vienne l'idée de lui demander de danser la gavotte elle aussi. Une fois hors d'atteinte, elle se retourne et le vit aller proposer à la plus jeune fille d'Angor d'être sa partenaire pour cette danse. La jeune fille, rougissante, accepta. _Il va faire danser toutes les filles présentes dans l'assemblée. _réalisa Alyssa. Remarque, ça valait mieux pour elle. On ne parlerait pas de sa danse en particulier. _N'a-t-il rien de mieux à faire ? Quand décidera-t-il à se comporter en prince !_

Elle croisa sans le vouloir le regard de Jarl, le joueur de luth. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire signifiant quelque chose du genre : _Belle danse._ Elle se sentit de nouveau rougir et s'éloigna précipitamment. Il y avait uniquement deux hommes capables de lui faire perdre ses moyens, et il avait fallut qu'ils soient tout deux réunis dans ce champ. Elle soupira. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, il était temps de rentrer. Elle alla chercher Bjorn, et après avoir piqué quelques pommes au passage, ils quittèrent les festivités. Alyssa se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit au revoir à Aileen. _Tant pis, j'irai la voir une autre fois. _Elle accéléra le pas, désirant atteindre Dale avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Alors que Bjorn et elle cheminaient en silence, elle se prit à penser aux nouvelles dont lui avait parlé son amie. _La guerre ne viendra pas jusqu'ici._ résolut-elle. Rassérénée par cette pensée, elle sourit à Bjorn, et marcha gaiement jusqu'à Dale.

**oOoOoOo**

**Le compagnon de Thorïn Écu-de-Chêne**

« Alors, c'est finalement arrivé. »

Le roi soupira. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Sa couronne avait l'air de lui peser lourd à présent. Il paraissait très fatigué. Dwalïn s'inquiéta de le voir ainsi montrer des signes d'âge. Il semblait soudain avoir vieilli de cinquante ans. _Cela lui ferait trois-cents ans alors. _Cela ne n'aurait pas dû être étonnant qu'il paraisse aussi vieux et usé. Mais Dáin Pied d'acier avait toujours fait moins que son âge. Ce devait être l'approche de la guerre qui l'avait fait vieillir de façon spectaculaire. Car invasion, il allait y avoir, il en était sûr. Sauron ne faisait pas de menaces en l'air. Le nain se demanda s'ils seraient en mesure de l'emporter. De retour chez lui, son peuple avait prospéré et Dale, leur alliée était une ville riche et puissante. _Mais elle n'est pas préparée à une guerre, et ne possède pas de puissants remparts. _Et qui savait de quelles malices et fourberies pouvait être capable le seigneur ténébreux ? Mais à la simple pensée d'accepter ses conditions, et de lui livrer Bilbon, les poings de Dwalïn se serrèrent de rage. Ils ne trahiraient pas le cambrioleur, il avait tant fait pour eux !

Dáin était du même avis que lui, mais sa plus grande crainte était que le roi de Dale, Brand, cède et révèle l'emplacement de La Comté. Il n'était pas né lorsqu'avait eue lieu la Bataille des Cinq Armées, et ne connaissait pas tous les enjeux durables de cette époque. S'il pouvait éviter une guerre dévastatrice à son peuple, il le ferait. Un sentiment louable, certes, mais qui n'arrangeait pas leur affaire.

Dwalïn dévisagea les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Le prince Thorïn était absent, il s'en était retourné aux Monts de Fer il y a trois jours. Le jeune fils de Glòin n'était pas là lui non plus. Outre le roi, étaient présents cinq de ses vieux compagnons : Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Dori et Glòin, celui que l'âge avait le plus épargné. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui-même. Ses bras avaient perdu leur vigueur d'autrefois, ses yeux n'avaient plus leur acuité ancienne. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps avait-il touché à sa hache pour la dernière fois. Des années déjà. _Si je dois_ _prendre part à une nouvelle bataille, je n'y survivrait probablement pas, _réalisa-t-il.

« De combien de temps disposons nous pour prendre une décision ? demanda Nori.

- Un peu plus d'un mois, lui répondit le vieux Bofur.

- Quelle décision peut-il y avoir à prendre s'exclama avec fougue Dwalïn. Comment pouvez-vous envisager une seule seconde de révéler où se trouve Bilbo ?»

Les nains se regardèrent, un peu honteux. Puis Dori dit :

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de révéler l'emplacement de La Comté. Bilbon est vieux, il n'a sans doute plus grand usage de son anneau. Il nous suffirait de l'obtenir et de le céder. Nous gagneront ainsi la paix. Et d'après le messager, il ne possède pas un puissant pouvoir. Sauron ne pourra l'utiliser contre nous. L'anneau de Bilbo contre les trois anneaux de nos pères, pourrait-on rêver d'un meilleur échange ?

- Méfiez-vous de ce messager, aux paroles douces mais pleines de traitrise. dit Glòin »

Le ton de Glòin était calme mais, ses yeux flamboyaient.

« Il se dit la bouche de Sauron, mais chacun sait que cette bouche ne s'ouvre que pour proférer des mensonges. Nous avons lutté jadis contre le seigneur ténébreux, il nous arracha par la force les anneaux qui nous furent donnés par Celebrimbor, en symbole de l'alliance et de l'amitié entre les artisans d'Eregion et Khazad-Dum. Pourquoi nous les rendrait-il ? D'autant plus en échange d'un autre anneau insignifiant ? Il y a quelque chose là-dessous, une ruse de sa part.

- Glòin parle juste, renchérit Bofur. Que devons-nous à Sauron ? Comment ose-t-il exiger quelque chose en contrepartie de ce qui nous revient de droit ? Ce serait plutôt à lui de ramper au sol pour implorer notre pardon. Comment pourrions-nous songer un seul instant à compromettre Bilbon, qui a tant fait pour nous, nous qui n'aurons jamais assez de mille ans pour le remercier de ses bons et loyaux services ? Nous ne devons rien à Sauron. Derrière sa main d'amitié se dissimule un poignard aiguisé près à nous frapper dans le dos une fois qu'il n'aura plus besoin de nous.

- Ce sera donc un refus, et la guerre ? interrogea Bifur. Les espions de Brand ont rapporté que le seigneur ténébreux s'était allié aux orientaux. Ils se sont multipliés et sont prêt à la guerre. Sauron est en mesure de nous anéantir. Nous avons prospéré depuis notre retour à Erebor, il est vrai. Mais notre peuple n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était jadis, avant la venue du dragon.

- Si Sauron nous offre son amitié, c'est qu'il nous craint. résolu Dwalïn. Nous avons encore la force de lui résister. Ce ne sera pas sans douloureux sacrifices, mais nous pouvons le faire.

- Nous n'avons pas les moyens de soutenir une guerre ! Tu aimerais donc voir notre peuple et celui de Dale massacrés ? s'emporta Dori.

- Si il faut cela pour garder notre honneur, alors la mort ne me fait pas peur.»

Dori aurait bien répliqué quelque chose, mais Nori ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Que va faire le roi Brand, car le messager s'est également adressé à lui.

- Je ne sais, répondit le roi, mais je craint qu'il ne cède. La vie de son peuple lui importe plus que notre honneur. Le lieutenant de la tour noire lui a également donné cinq semaines avant de faire sa réponse définitive, et il s'est adressé à moi, en quête de conseil.

- Et quel sera-t-il ? interrogea Dwalïn. »

Le roi sous La Montagne inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Soumis à un choix difficile, il prit tout son temps avant de répondre :

« Je lui conseillerais d'attendre. Je craint ne pas posséder suffisamment de sagesse et de connaissance sur ces choses pour prendre ma décision de suite. Nous devons trouver Bilbon, et en apprendre plus sur son anneau, pourquoi le seigneur ténébreux le désire s'il est si insignifiant. J'ai besoin de connaitre l'avis d'un sage, et qui en sait bien plus long sur les plans de Sauron que moi.

- Qui est ce sage ? s'étonna Dori.

-Il réside dans la dernière maison simple à l'Est de la mer.

- Elrond Peredhel, murmura Glòin, assurément, il sait quelque chose. Mais on a besoin de vous ici, Dáin, vous ne pouvez laisser votre peuple en ces temps de troubles. Que quelqu'un aille à Fondcombe à votre place.

- Et à qui penses-tu, Glòin ? interrogea Dwalïn.

- A moi. Je suis celui d'entre nous que l'âge à le plus épargné. Je me rendrais en votre nom, à Fondcombe, avec mon jeune fils Gimli, si vous me l'ordonnez.

- Je l'ordonne, déclara Dáin après un instant de réflexion. Ne tarde pas et reviens vite.

- Je partirais demain à l'aube. »

Le nain s'inclina, puis quitta en hâte la pièce. Dwalïn regarda tristement la porte qui venait de se refermer. Que n'aurait-il donné pour accompagner son vieil ami dans ce  
voyage ! Hélas, les années l'avaient laissé trop affaibli. _Serais-je encore capable de porter une arme quand le moment sera venu ?_

Bofur poussa un profond soupir :

« Ainsi nous voilà ici, à attendre. Oh, que je voudrais que Gandalf soit avec nous.

- Je craint que le temps est venu pour nous de lutter seuls. répondit tristement Dwalïn. »

* * *

Merci d'être parvenu jusqu'à là. _Review ?_


	3. 25 octobre 3018

**Notes: **Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'essaiyerais d'en poster encore un avant les grandes vacances.

Tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont mis des rewiew, et surtout un grand merci à ma chère soeur Irilde pour m'avoir relue et corrigée.

Petite précision sur les noms de lieux : Tolkien a précisé que la langue de Dale pouvais s'apparenter au vieux norrois. Je me suis donc servie de racines norvégiennes et suédoises pour créé les noms des quartiers ou autres.

* * *

_25 octobre 3018, Troisième Âge_

**La petite servante**

Les sourcils froncés, le dos courbé, le front plissé, Mya était entièrement absorbée par sa tâche. _Il faut que ça brille, _se répéta-t-elle. D'un geste impatient, elle chassa une des longues mèches brunes lui retombant devant les yeux. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur un dépôt noir. Elle releva brusquement la tête, regarda autour d'elle et tendit l'oreille afin de prévenir tout bruit de pas approchant. Mya savait qu'elle aurait dû en avoir fini avec ce vase. Elle aurait dû avoir fini de laver la pièce depuis longtemps déjà, mais, absorbée par un de ses jeux dans la cour, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et s'y était prise trop tard.

La petite fille détestait devoir faire le ménage. Elle avait beau faire de son mieux, y mettre tout son cœur, les autres trouvaient toujours de la crasse quelque part. _Est-ce ma faute si les choses se salissent si vite ?_bougonna-t-elle intérieurement.

Mya était orpheline. Son père avait péri, luttant vaillamment contre des gobelins, et sa mère s'était laissée dépérir puis était morte de chagrin... c'était tout du moins la version que la petite fille sortait aux gens qui lui posaient la question. La vérité était moins romantique, le père de Mya était mort renversé par une charrette peu de temps avant sa naissance, et sa mère avait été emportée par la fièvre alors qu'elle avait trois ans. Mais cette version ne satisfaisait pas la l'esprit enfantin de la fillette qui préférait imaginer son père comme un héros mort pour son pays. Les oncles de Mya avaient d'autres soucis sous les bras que de s'occuper d'une petite nièce orpheline et bien assez de bouches à nourrir. C'était donc sa tante, servante au palais, qui l'avait élevée.

En échange d'être nourrie et logée tous les jours, Mya travaillait au même titre que les autres domestiques du château. Elle lavait des draps, portait des seaux, rangeait des serviettes, servait à table... et faisait le ménage. La gamine était heureuse de sa condition. En échange de ces services, elle pouvait se promener en toute liberté dans le château, sa robe de servante étant le meilleur gage de tranquillité, et surtout fureter à son aise. Mya glanait des bribes d'informations et des potins, qu'elle embellissait, se constituant un monde merveilleux et imaginaire, puis qu'elle répandait parmi les habitants du palais.

Cependant, dans l'immédiat, Mya n'était pas occupée à rêvasser, mais mettait toute son énergie dans sa tâche. Le soir tombait et le roi, ou un autre membre de sa famille, pouvait à tout instant faire irruption dans la loggia. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau pour tendre l'oreille et entendit un bruit de pas venant dans sa direction. Sereinement, elle reposa le vase, y remit les fleurs et son chiffon qu'elle cala bien au fond. Ensuite elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et esquissa un sourire en apercevant le coin d'ombre entre un buffet ouvragé et le mur. Une fois cachée dans l'angle, elle serait invisible aux yeux des autres. La petite fille s'y recroquevilla et essaya en vain de trouver une position confortable. Si elle quittait la pièce, on pourrait facilement la trouver, puis lui donner de nouvelles tâches à accomplir et elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de terminer de laver la loggia. Ensuite tante Elma ou quelqu'un d'autre viendrait inspecter son travail, et, constatant qu'il n'est point achevé, lui ferait des reproches. C'est pourquoi Mya préférait attendre que les visiteurs partent, si inconfortable que soit sa position.

La porte s'ouvrit et le roi pénétra dans la pièce. Mya retint son souffle. Comme poussé par un sixième sens, Brand tourna la tête vers le coin obscur dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée. Il le fixa un moment, puis se détourna. La servante respira plus librement. Trois autres individus pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Mya reconnu le seigneur Vilfrid avec son profil d'aigle, Eskil qu'on appelait "le maître des chuchoteurs" et Bard. La petite fille était secrètement éprise du prince. Il avait hérité des traits nobles de son père, et de sa chevelure brune si sombre qu'elle paraissait noire, bien que celle de son père soit désormais filée d'argent quoiqu'il n'ait vu passer guère plus d'une cinquantaine d'hivers. Ses yeux en revanche, d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en paraissaient transparents, n'appartenaient qu'à lui. _On dirait un prince comme ceux que l'on dépeint dans les chansons, _rêvassa-t-elle, _je suis sûre que son aïeul, Bard le Tueur de Dragons, lui ressemblait. _

Le seigneur Vilfrid referma soigneusement la porte, tandis qu'Eskil déroulait une carte sur la table en bois d'acajou. Les quatre hommes s'en rapprochèrent. Mya tendit la tête, espérant apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais en vain. Le roi prit la parole.

« Combien d'hectares le feu a-t-il ravagé ?

- Près de quatre-cent-mille, sire. La plupart des foyers d'incendie ont été éteints par la pluie, mais il en subsiste encore quelques uns du côté Ouest du Carnen. lui répondit Vilfrid. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à être maîtrisés.

- Avons-nous des pertes humaines à déplorer ?

- Presque aucune. Un paysan ayant été surpris par les flammes.

- Les habitants d'Eldregrãs seront en manque de vin l'an prochain, commenta le prince. Espérons qu'ils ne manqueront pas de cœur à l'ouvrage également. »

Le seigneur Vilfrid retint un rire. Les habitants d'Eldregrãs, un bourg situé dans la région de vignobles à l'Ouest de la rivière Carnen, étaient des alcooliques notoires. Mya commençait à avoir des crampes à force de rester agenouillée sur la pierre dure. Le roi n'esquissa même pas l'ombre d'un sourire et regardait fixement la carte, comme si quelque message se trouvait caché en elle.

« Ce n'est guère la saison des feux de forêt… murmura Brand.

- Nous y venons… »

Vilfrid jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Eskil. Celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière comme pour chasser des mèches rebelles, une manie qui amusait Mya car l'homme était chauve. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis dit :

« Sire, j'ai toutes les raisons de penser qu'il s'agit d'un incendie d'origine criminelle. »

Le roi n'eut pas l'air surpris. Le petit homme continua.

« Le feu a pris simultanément en trois endroits alors que le temps n'était pas particulièrement sec. » Il désigna des points sur la carte que Mya ne put apercevoir. « Des témoins ont vu dans deux cas un homme suspect rôder près des lieux où les flammes ont commencées à se propager. Un habitant d'Eldregrãs a décrit un étranger, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, et à la peau ambrée.

- Des orientaux, crachât le seigneur Vilfrid avec un air de dégoût.

- Pas très malins en tout cas. répliqua Bard. S'ils avaient eu un peu plus de ruse, ils auraient attendu un ciel sans nuage, et une journée sèche pour allumer leurs feux. Ils se seraient propagé bien plus vite, et nous aurions eu de la peine à les éteindre. La pluie s'en est chargée pour nous. De plus, nous avons déjà presque achevé les récoltes. Notre incendiaire aurait mieux fait de s'y prendre plus tôt dans la saison.

- Ce qui est prouve que son but n'était point de provoquer une famine ou de détruire nos cultures. »

Eskil redressa sa tête chauve. Il regarda le roi avec inquiétude.

« Ceci serait donc un avertissement ? interrogea Vilfrid.

- Je pencherait plutôt, Eskil croisa les doigts, pour un débordement. Nous pouvons effectivement prendre cela pour un avertissement. Nos voisins, les orientaux, se sont multipliés et se sentent désormais à l'étroit sur leurs terres. »

Le roi, réfléchissant, ne fit point de réponse. Ses yeux d'ambre fixaient toujours la carte. Bard en revanche paraissait s'être désintéressé de la conversation, et son regard perçant se tourna en direction du coin d'ombre où s'était réfugiée Mya. Terrifiée à l'idée d'être surprise alors qu'elle épiait la conversation, la petite fille se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même. Le seigneur Vilfrid se balançait nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. Finalement il commença, d'une voix hésitante :

« Sire… Auriez-vous fini par prendre une décision concernant… » Le roi leva la tête et le fixa sans mot dire. « Nous arrivons à la fin du délai qui nous a été donné. continua-t-il d'une voix plus ferme. Quelle sera la teneur de votre réponse ? Amitié ou défi ?

- Je n'ai point encore décidé. lui répondit Brand. Nous attendrons le retour du seigneur Glóin. Je ne prendrai aucune décision sans avoir de prime consulté Dáin.

- Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle du seigneur Glóin depuis son départ, et la bouche de Sauron sera de retour dans moins d'un mois. implora presque Eskil.

- Nous attendrons, trancha sévèrement le roi. »

Les yeux pâles de Bard étaient toujours fixés sur la cachette de Mya, qui retint son souffle. Après avoir échangé un bref regard avec le maître des chuchoteurs, Vilfrid dit :

« En attendant le retour du messager de Dáin, y aurait-il quelque mesure de prévention à prendre ?

- Vérifiez les stocks d'armes et les réserves pour l'hiver, lui dit le roi après un bref temps de silence, et passez en revue les troupes, et… Bard ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent. Mya retint de justesse un cri de surprise. Bard, l'air parfaitement serein, détourna son regard du coin obscur et se tourna vers Brand.

« Oui père ?

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance d'écouter ce qui se dit autour de toi ?

-Veuillez m'excuser père, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. »

Brand fixa un instant son fils, qui soutint son regard sans ciller. Puis il soupira et acheva, à l'intention d'Eskil et de Vilfrid :

« Et faites cela discrètement, je ne désire pas alerter la population. »

D'un signe de tête, il leur donna congé. Tous deux s'inclinèrent et sortirent, le seigneur Vilfrid l'air ragaillardi. Le roi se retourna vers son héritier. Ils se regardèrent l'un, l'autre en silence durant quelques minutes. Mya avait de terribles crampes aux jambes, et mal aux épaules. Le prince rompit finalement le silence qui devenait pesant.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous doit père, j'ai déjà entendu votre refrain sur les orientaux une bonne centaine de fois.

- Le réentendre ne te feras aucun mal, je pense. Le message ne semble pas être rentré.

- A vous entendre, nous aurions déjà dû être envahis une centaine de fois.

- Nos voisins sont dix fois plus nombreux que nous, et se sont alliés au Seigneur ténébreux. Tu ne devrais point te moquer ainsi, Bard. »

Tout le corps de Mya la faisait souffrir. Elle serra les dents, retenant une plainte qui cherchait à passer ses lèvres. Brand sourit doucement, et repoussa tendrement une mèche rebelle qui retombait devant le visage de son fils.

« Que vais-je faire de toi, soupira-t-il. tu seras un jour appelé à me remplacer. La politique, comme la guerre, n'est pas un jeu Bard.

- Je ne me risquerais pas à mettre votre parole en doute père, rit le prince, mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas ainsi. Vous avez encore de nombreuses années devant vous, bien assez pour faire rentrer dans ma tête bornée les manières et le savoir qu'un futur roi se doit de détenir.

- Quelque chose me dit pourtant que les choses seront ardues avec toi pour élève.

- Vous me connaissez trop bien.

- Je ne me risquerais pas à te contredire. »

Il lui baisa doucement son front, comme si ce jeune homme, l'héritier du royaume, n'était rien de plus que son petit garçon, celui qui venait se réfugier dans sa chambre la nuit, après un cauchemar. _Les temps ont changé, et le petit garçon a grandi, il est désormais en âge de succéder à son père. _Le roi Brand quitta la pièce.

Mya respira plus tranquillement sans la présence oppressante du roi. Elle regarda le prince s'approcher de la carte et la rouler. _Il ne peut pas me voir, _se rappela-t-elle. Bard s'approcha du buffet et ouvrit un tiroir à la poignée de bronze. Il y déposa le rouleau, puis le referma. Il allait quitter la pièce, quand il interrompit subitement son mouvement. La petite servante retint son souffle. Soudain, il bondit, attrapa Mya par le bras et la tira hors de sa cachette. La petite fille eu un geste brusque pour se dégager et tomba sur le sol pierreux.

« Tiens, tiens, qu'avons nous là, se moqua le prince.

- Je ne vous écoutais pas, je le jure, cria Mya. Je faisais le ménage. »

Le prince jeta un coup d'œil ironique au coin poussiéreux.

« Je doit confesser que cet angle a effectivement l'air bien plus propre qu'auparavant. Durant combien de temps l'as-tu lavé au juste ?

- Mon chiffon s'est déchiré.

- Ma pauvre petite fille, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée en demander un nouveau ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Et puis nous n'avons plus de chiffons, ils ont tous été utilisés.

- Nous n'avons plus de chiffons ?

- Comme je vous le dit. D'ailleurs il n'y a presque plus de draps ni de serviettes non plus, j'ai entendu des femmes de chambre s'en plaindre. Elles disaient que le palais est une hécatombe à linge de maison.

- Tu mens comme tu respires, sourit Bard. On ne t'as jamais appris à surveiller ta langue ?

- C'est faux ! se fâcha la petite fille. Je ne dis que la vérité, il n'y a plus un seul chiffon dans tout le palais ! »

Le prince rit franchement.

« Tu pourrais simplement dire que tu espionnais la conversation, ce serait plus honnête.

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne voulais pas, je ne savais pas que ça serait aussi important ! »

Mya tenta de prendre la fuite, mais le prince la retint par le bras.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ?

- Laissez-moi ! » Elle se souvint à qui elle parlait. « S'il vous plait, implora-t-elle.

- Calme-toi, lui dit Bard, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Mya cessa de s'agiter et baissa la tête, honteusement. Elle se rendit compte du ridicule de son attitude et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de Bard. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et une tante Elma entra, hors d'haleine.

« Mya, cria-t-elle, où étais-tu… »

Elle se rendit brusquement compte que la petite fille n'était pas seule. La femme rougit, et esquissa une révérence.

« Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle. J'avais expliqué à Mya qu'elle ne devait pas importuner les gens de la haute, mais… » Elle fit les gros yeux à la petite servante qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même. « Mya, viens ici ! » Elle prit un ton plus doux et dit au prince : « Je promet que ceci ne se reproduira plus.

- Tout va bien, répondit Bard. » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la fillette, qui sursauta. « Mya m'aidait à ranger des cartes. »

La jeune servante lança un regard incrédule au prince. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire. _Tais-toi et ne m__e contredis pas__._ Mya sourit à sa tante. Celle-ci avait l'air complètement perdue. La fillette eu pitié d'elle. Elma finit par se reprendre, et dit :

« Mya, tu passeras me voir à la blanchisserie quand le prince n'auras plus besoin de toi. »

Elle refit une révérence à Bard puis s'en fut. Mya poussa un profond soupir. Elle venait d'échapper à de sérieuses Elma la gronderait sans doute un peu pour avoir disparu sans crier gare, mais le pire avait été évité. La petite fille regarda soulagée la porte se refermer derrière sa tante. Elle se retourna vers le prince, rouge comme un coquelicot et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« Merci, bredouilla-t-elle. »

Les yeux pâles de Bard pétillèrent d'amusement.

« Je t'évite de sérieuses remontrances à ce qu'il paraîtrait.

- Oh, ça oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle poursuivit.

« Je vous revaudrait cela mon prince, laissez-moi vous servir. »

Le prince réprimait son hilarité. Mya fut quand même heureuse de voir qu'il ne lui riait pas directement au nez. Cela aurait été franchement vexant. Bard prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour se calmer, puis lui demanda :

« Et de quelle façon comptes-tu me servir ? En lavant ma chambre ? En allant racheter des chiffons ? »

Mya fit la moue.

« Je déteste faire le ménage… bougonna-t-elle. » Son visage s'éclaira soudainement. « Je pourrais porter discrètement vos messages. Je suis petite, personne ne me remarquera !

- Ce n'est pas faux… » Bard semblait se prendre au jeu.

« Très bien, Mya fille de… » Il s'interrompit.

« Frejan, c'était un archer de Dale, il est mort pour sa patrie.

- Mya fille de Frejan, en ce jour, je te prends à mon service et je fais de toi mon homme-lige. »

Toute guillerette, la petite fille se mit à sautiller, essayant en vain de réprimer sa joie. Bard pouffa. Son rire grandit encore quand Mya mit un genou à terre devant lui et prononça ces mots :

« Je promets en ma foi d'être fidèle à partir de cet instant à Bard, prince de Dale, et de garder contre tous et entièrement mon serment, de bonne foi et sans tromperie. Je le jure sur mon honneur et sur celui de mes descendants à venir. Seigneur, si je vous suis jusque dans la mort, bénissez-moi. Mais soyez sans pitié si devait venir le jour où je romprais mon serment et trahirais mon suzerain et ma ville. Je suis désormais votre homme-lige. »

Le prince lui prit doucement les mains et la releva. Une fois debout, Mya ne contint plus son enthousiasme et sauta au cou de Bard. Elle le relâchât ensuite et se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants.

« Et maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Quoi et maintenant ?

- Maintenant vous devez me donner quelque chose à faire.

- Je ne suis pas totalement sûre que tu ais bien saisi le concept d'homme-lige...

- Bah si, c'est simple ! Vous me donnez des ordres et je les exécute.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça Mya... Un homme lige est quelqu'un qui est tout dévoué à une cause, ou à une personne. Il lui doit fidélité et assistance, mais ce n'est pas un serviteur. »

La gamine le regarda sans comprendre.

« Bon, soupira le prince, vient donc me voir tout à l'heure, je te donnerai quelque chose à faire. »

Mya sauta de joie en entendant cela. Elle gambada vers la porte, s'arrêta, se retourna et fit une petite révérence quelque peu maladroite et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se mit a courir. Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, renversant quelques serviteurs dans sa course, laissant éclater sa joie. Ce après-diner là on entendit le rire cristallin de Mya résonnant dans les couloirs du palais. Même les sévères réprimandes de sa tante Elma, car elle n'avait pas nettoyé correctement la loggia ne parvinrent pas à entacher son humeur.

**oOoOoOo**

**Le ménestrel**

Le bout gauche de la guirlande de fleurs était coincé dans un des angles de la croisée de bois. l'extrémité droite était posé en équilibre précaire sur le chevron de l'auberge qui faisait face à la demeure. _Ça ne va pas tarder à tomber._ Confirmant ses craintes, la partie droite de la guirlande glissa et tomba du toit, entrainant l'extrémité gauche dans sa chute. Le tout atterrit au milieu de la ruelle, dans une flaque boueuse. _Et voilà !_

L'aubergiste, chargé de cageots de légumes, apparut au même moment, et se mit à vociférer en apercevant les dommages causés. Jarl sourit, contourna la flaque et l'homme jurant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la guirlande gisant au sol avant de s'é cris de l'aubergiste lui résonnaient jusqu'à la fin de la rue. Il était question de stupide guirlande, de reps gâché et de beaucoup de travail. Le musicien haussa le épaules.

La rue était chargée de fleurs de toutes sortes. De magnifiques bouquets de pensées et de chrysanthèmes étaient disposés sur les appliques des fenêtres, des festons de roses pendaient par dessus-les têtes des passants. Des jonchées de bruyère et d'hortensias séchés ornaient les moindre recoins restant. Après la pluie, les gens étaient sortis par dizaines dans les rues pour les enluminer de couleurs. Elles resplendissaient désormais de violet, de mauve et de rose, de jaune délicat, d'écarlate et d'ivoire, de différentes nuances de bleu et de vert, auxquels se mêlaient désormais les lumières rouges et orangées des lanternes naines que l'on allumait. La nuit tombait sur la ville de Dale. _Il ne restera plus alors que six jours avant les célébrations de la flèche noire._ La cité s'apprêtait pour le carnaval qui accompagnerait les festivités.

Jarl attendait le début de la fête avec autant d'impatience que le reste de la cité. Il y aurait des bals et des danses, et là où avaient lieux bals et danses on avait toujours besoin de musiciens. De beaucoup de musiciens.

Le ménestrel s'engagea dans une des petites ruelles parallèles. Il marchait au hasard, sans savoir où il allait, laissant ses pas le guider selon leur volonté. Il atteignit ainsi le quartier d'Årsak-asen, les racines de la colline, appelé plus fréquemment Faensmug par le commun. C'était le quartier le plus pauvre de la ville, situé à l'Est de la rivière courante. Ses rues étaient étroites et boueuses, mais il n'était pas entièrement dépourvu de charme. Les murs des maisons avaient été construit avec les pierres de l'ancienne ville, d'avant la venue du dragon. Toutes étaient abimées, certaines étaient noires, calcinées, couvertes de suie et même partiellement fondues. Chaque fois que Jarl passait devant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer sa main à l'emplacement de la roche mutilée, tentant de se représenter la terrible créature au souffle si ardent qu'il pouvait faire fondre la pierre. Il frissonnait alors et retirait sa main.

Le quartier, à l'annonce de la fête, était aussi superbement paré que le reste de Dale, si bien qu'on n'en voyait plus la laideur. Les rues, les maisons étaient tant couvertes de fleurs que l'on avait l'impression de se trouver dans un immense jardin d'elfe. Le sol boueux avait été soigneusement balayé afin de laisser apparaitre le motif géométrique des pavés, à travers les guirlandes de dahlias. Les femmes elles-même, faute de bijoux, arboraient des couronnes de colchiques et d'asters.

Jarl connaissait par cœur Faensmug; il y était né. Le barde faisait partie des nombreux enfants-trouvés à l'asile d'Utvei. Le roi accordait une bourse généreuse à l'orphelinat, si bien que les enfants élevés là-bas y recevaient une éducation basique. Nombre d'entre eux finissaient scribe, ou commis au service de quelque riche marchant, mais Jarl s'était détourné depuis bien longtemps déjà des sentiers battus. La vie n'était peut-être pas toujours facile, et il avait déjà connu le froid et la faim, mais il savourait chaque instant de sa liberté.

Déambulant au hasard dans les étroites venelles, enjambant des corolles de cyclamens, il parvint jusqu'à la bâtisse où il avait grandit. Elle était située au cœur de Faensmug, au fond d'une exiguë impasse. De l'extérieur, rien ne la différenciait des autres hautes maisons aux étroites fenêtres, et aux façades sales disparaissant sous l'avalanche de fleurs. Jarl savait qu'elle possédait en revanche des murs d'une épaisseur impressionnante, si bien qu'il y faisait chaud en hiver et frais en été. En y pénétrant, on suivait un long couloir pierreux jusqu'à un atrium donnant sur tous les étages. Une douce tranquillité y régnait, entrecoupée des rires et des galopades des enfants. La dimension des parois, empêchait le boucan venant de l'extérieur de troubler la tranquillité ambiante. Le musicien revenait de temps à autre à Utvei, chanter pour les pensionnaires. C'était une façon de remercier la maison qui l'avait recueilli.

Mais Jarl n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rentrer ce soir-là. Il caressa une des pierres à côté de la porte de bois épais. Elle possédait une forme étrange. En fondant sous le feu de Smaug, de longues larmes de roc s'étaient formées puis solidifiée. _La pierre qui pleure,_ l'appelait-il quand il était gamin. Il caressa une des larmes. _Chance, _pensa-t-il. Il tourna les talons et sortit de l'impasse.

Jarl se demanda ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Il envisagea de se rendre _Au renard qui danse_. L'aubergiste, un brave gars, le laissait dormir gratuitement quand il y avait de la place, en échange de quoi, le barde divertissait la clientèle. Et puis on y faisait un délicieux ragoût, si épais que l'on pouvait y planter une cuillère et la regarder tenir debout. Cependant il secoua la tête, il n'était pas très en voix ce soir et s'était lassé de toujours chanter _La vigne au vin, Vidons la chope,_ ou d'autres chansons à boire du même troubadour décida finalement de se rendre aux portes sud de la ville, pour y admirer le coucher du soleil. La nuit promettait d'être douce, il n'aurait aucun mal à dormir dehors, avec la voûte céleste pour unique toit.

L'extrémité sud du quartier était l'endroit le plus mal famé. La proximité de la porte, de la route et de Kant-flȯd, un riche quartier de commerçant parcouru de nombreux canaux, faisaient que cette partie de Faensmug était fréquenté des coupe-bourses, tire-laines, et autre voyous de ce genre. C'était le territoire de Stig, le roi de cette pègre. Jarl pressa le pas.

Ses oreilles aiguisées entendirent des éclats de voix plus loin dans la ruelle. Il avança et aperçut trois grand gaillards tournant autour de deux jeunes filles. L'aînée, qui portait une chaude mante de bure brune brodée de motifs de feuilles aux extrémités, venait apparemment de leur dire quelque chose qui ne leur plaisait pas. Jarl entrevit le visage de celui qui paraissait être le meneur. Il avait des traits grossiers et brutaux et une cicatrice sur sa joue, mal rasée, droite. _Hakon. _Il pressa le pas. Entre-temps, l'un des sbires de l'homme à la cicatrice avait saisi la plus jeune par la taille. En voyant celle-ci se débattre, il éclata d'un grand rire et dit :

« Tu es une petite tigresse, hein ? J'aime bien les petite tigresses moi. Tu verras, quand je t'aurai dressé nous…

- Tu ferais mieux de la reposer. Je ne suis pas très sûr qu'elle ait très envie de connaitre tes projets. »

La brute déserta sa prise et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. La jeune fille en profita pour s'échapper. Le meneur tourna sa face vers le barde. Sa bouche édentée se tordit en une grimace à moitié entre la colère et le rictus.

« Bâtard, le salua-t-il.

- Bonjour Hakon, tu es encore en vadrouille à ce que je vois. Tu sais que c'est laid d'attaquer les jeunes filles sans défense ? »

Hakon émit un petit ricanement.

« Je dois admettre que tu as des tripes pour oser venir encore jusqu'ici. Aurais-tu oublié que c'est mon territoire ?

- "Mon territoire"… tu parles comme si tu étais un clébard. »

Les deux complice d'Hakon prirent un air menaçant. Jarl se rendit compte qu'il était à un contre trois. _Oups, ça m'apprendra à jouer les héros. _Hakon lui expédia un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit tomber sur les dalles. « Qu'est-ce que vous… » commença l'aînée des filles, l'air indignée. L'agresseur pointa un index sale sur l'hideuse cicatrice qui s'étirait sur sa joue droite.

« Tu me dois quelque chose, bâtard !

- Je ne suis pas responsable de ton inhabilité à couper les bourses.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas dénoncé, personne n'aurait rien remarqué.

- C'était si tentant. Et puis, admets que "incapable" fait une rime magnifique avec "minable" »

Cela aussi, c'était trop tentant à dire. Hakon lui expédia son poing dans la figure. L'arrière de sa tête, projetée par le coup, heurta violemment le sol pierreux, l'assommant à moitié. Il entendit vaguement des cris à côté de lui. Il se sentit remit brutalement sur pieds. Lorsqu'il tenta de de dérober, il reçut un nouveau coup. On lui avait immobilisé les bras derrière son dos, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas répondre. Il reçut encore un coup, sur son nez cette fois. Puis un autre, puis encore un autre. On lui frappa le buste et il entendit un os craquer. Le monde bascula, et il était de nouveau par terre, roué de coups de pied._ Crac, crac_, faisaient ses côtes. _Des osselets, _songea-t-il, _on dirait des osselets._ _J'aimais jouer aux osselets quand j'étais petit. _Du sang coulait, coulait sur son visage, emplissant sa bouche. Son goût âcre lui donnait la nausée.

Aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, cela se finit. Jarl était allongé sur les dalles, écoutant le silence et les battements de son cœur. Une atroce douleur s'était logée dans son torse, et sa tête le lancinait terriblement. Il sentait que sa figure était enflée et toute poisseuse de sang. Pris d'une soudaine angoisse, il essaya immédiatement de remuer ses doigts. Il y parvint heureusement sans peine. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et respira plus librement. _Je n'aurais pas toujours autant de chance._

« Ne bougez pas, lui ordonna une voix »

Jarl essaya de voir d'où pouvait bien provenir la voix. De longs doigts fins lui frôlèrent le visage. Il gémit. La personne se pencha sur lui. Il aperçut deux grands yeux sombres et une chevelure miel. Le barde écarquilla les yeux.

« Avez-vous quelque chose de cassé ?

- Grands-dieux ! s'écria-t-il. Je ferme les yeux sur la vision de Hakon me frappant le visage, et en les rouvrant, je découvre une elfe qui s'enquiert de mon état ! »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Avez-vous quelque chose de cassé, insista-t-elle.

- Quelques côtes je crois.

- Je suis désolée. » Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

« Oh, mais c'était un plaisir, ne vous en faites pas, regardez plutôt. » Il leva sa main et se mit fièrement à bouger ses doigts.

« Je peux encore bouger mes doigts. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

« C'est déjà ça.

- Serait-ce abuser de votre bonté que de vous demander un peu d'aide pour me remettre sur pieds ? »

La jeune fille hésita, mais comme le ton du jeune homme paraissait déterminé, elle le prit par les épaules, et, avec l'aide de sa compagne, l'aida à se relever. « Doucement » murmura-t-elle, alors qu'il faisait un mouvement brusque. Une fois debout, il s'appuya contre un mur. La jeune fille blonde lui essuya le visage avec un mouchoir pour en enlever le sang.

« Ils ont entendu quelqu'un venir, ont cru que c'était le guet qui faisait une ronde, ont pris peur et se sont enfuis. Vous les connaissiez.

- Hakon… Il essayait de couper la bourse d'un marchand qui faisait partie de mon auditoire. J'ai rajouté un couplet à ma chanson pour tester le temps qu'il mettrait à comprendre qu'on lui subtilisait sa bourse. Son temps de réaction s'est avéré assez court. » Il dévisagea de nouveau la jeune fille. « Nous nous connaissons ? »

« A la foire d'Angot. Vous jouiez du luth…

- …et vous m'écoutiez. se souvint-il » La douleur revient, lui donnant l'impression d'être cisaillé en deux.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. J'habite juste à côté, venez chez moi, il faut que l'on vous rafistole un peu. Et puis je ne vous ai toujours pas remercié.

- Ce n'était rien. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans Faensmug ? »

La jeune fille faisait partie de la noblesse, ou de la haute bourgeoisie, cela se voyait à son accent. Et l'autre devait être sa servante.

« J'étais allée visiter l'hospice d'Årsak-asen. J'en rentrais quand ces trois hommes sont survenus.

- Hakon est une brute, doublé d'un pervers. Mieux vaut ne pas tomber entre ses mains. »

Elle hocha la tête. A petits pas, ils se dirigèrent vers l'extrémité de la rue et sortirent de Faensmug. Il marchèrent encore en silence, jusqu'au portes de la ville. Ils atteignirent une grande et belle maison en pierres claires, accoudée au rempart. La jeune fille s'avança vers la porte. Jarl s'arrêta net.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit la blonde.

- Cette demeure est celle du seigneur Vilfrid. expliqua-t-il.

- J'en suis la fille. Ingwild, fille de Vilfrid, rit-elle. »

Jarl la regarda d'un air intimidé et confus.

« Je…

-Venez, lui dit-elle, ne restez pas sur le perron à vous vider de votre sang. »

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans un vestibule richement décoré. Un vieil homme apparut brusquement, par une porte dérobée, et s'écria :

« Dame Ingwild, nous étions morts d'inquiétude.

- Tout va bien les rassura-t-elle, mon père n'a pas encore envoyé le guet à ma recherche, j'espère ?

- Il n'est pas encore rentré.

- Voilà qui est inhabituel… pouvez-vous appeler Solvej et lui demander d'amener des cataplasmes et des bandages ?

- Tout de suite. Ah, il y a un… messager qui vous attend.

- Un messager ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne vous donnerait la missive qu'en main propre. Elle attend dans le petit salon»

Intriguée par ces propos, Ingwild accompagnée de Jarl gravit les marches d'un escalier de chêne, et pénétra dans un petit salon dans les tons verts. Une petite chose jailli d'un fauteuil, bondit en leur direction et mit un genou à terre. Jarl la dévisagea. En fait de messager, c'était une gamine minuscule, aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés qu'il avait devant lui.

« Service spécial du prince, annonça-t-elle.

- Mes dieux ! Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que… Sait-il au moins l'heure qu'il est ? On n'envoie pas des petites filles se promener seule la nuit !

- Il ne faisait pas du tout nuit quand je suis partie, mais comme vous n'étiez pas là, j'ai décidé de vous attendre. »

Ingwild poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et une vieille femme toute ridée pénétra, chargée de bandages et d'autres choses. Jarl se demanda pourquoi avait-elle pris autant de pansements que pour soigner un régiment. _Je ne suis quand même pas amoché à ce point-là._ Et il pouvait toujours bouger les doigts. Avec l'aide d'Ingwild, la vieille commença à déballer son attirail et à préparer des cataplasmes. Jarl se sentait gauche, mal-à-l'aise, intrus dans cet endroit mille fois trop luxueux. Pour se défaire de son malaise, il préféra examiner la petite fille. Celle-ci finit par sentir peser sur elle son regard insistant et lui lança.

« Que voulez-vous messire ?

- Rien du tout, et je ne suis pas "messire". Je me disais juste que le palais avait de bien curieux messagers. »

La gamine se hérissa.

« Je vous déplais peut-être ? Apprenez que je suis Mya, fille de Frejan, l'homme-lige du prince Bard et son plus fidèle serviteur ! »

Jarl étouffa un rire.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ? cria-t-elle. Sachez que j'ai prêté serment.

- C'est la plus belle histoire que j'ai jamais entendu, hoqueta-t-il.

- C'est la vérité, s'exclama-t-elle, hors d'elle. »

Jarl n'en rit que de plus belle.

« D'abord qui êtes-vous pour vous moquer ainsi ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre visage ?

- Je viens d'arracher une princesse elfe et sa servante à trois féroces brigands demi-trolls, expliqua-t-il

- Je suis sûre que c'est faux, vous mentez comme vous respirez !

- Oh, les gamins, on se calme ! leur lança Ingwild, du fond la pièce. »

Elle se dirigea vers Jarl et commença à lui nettoyer ses plaies avec un chiffon imbibé d'un liquide qui piquait atrocement. Le barde bougea la tête.

« Aie ! »

Ingwild soupira et continua à laver les blessures. Jarl se recula rapidement, de façon à ce qu'elle arrête.

« Arrêtez-ça !

- Oh, je vous en prie, soupira-t-elle de nouveau, cessez de faire votre efféminé.

- Ma nourrice à Utvei était plus douée que vous pour faire cela, bougonna-t-il.

- Elle devait bien l'être avec un tel pleurnichard. »

Elle poursuivit sa tâche. Jarl grimaça, et serra les dents. Mya le regardait d'un air intrigué.

« Il y a du poison dans les plaies, lui expliqua-t-il, l'épée du demi-troll était empoisonnée. C'est pour cela que ça fait mal.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Ils voulaient utiliser les pouvoirs de la princesse elfe pour se rendre jusqu'au roi et l'assassiner. Mais j'ai réussi à les stopper.

- Je ne les aurais pas laissé faire de toute façon.

- Ça, je n'en doute pas.

- Si vous ne cessez pas immédiatement de bouger, je verse la lotion dans un torchon, et je vous frictionne la tête avec. Comme ça, ça ira plus vite. »

Jarl s'immobilisa et Ingwild acheva de lui panser ses plaies. Le troubadour regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. _J'était parti pour dormir à la belle étoile et me voici dans la maison du Seigneur des Portes, avec une jolie fille qui panse mes blessures._ Il sourit. La vie pouvait réserver bien des surprises parfois.

* * *

Voilà, avez-vous remarqué que ce chapitre se déroule le même jour que le conseil d'Elrond ?

Le prochain chapitre parlera des célébrations de la flèche noire, et on y verra sans doute plus de nains (j'espère).


End file.
